User blog:MillionairePL/Missing footages of top prize winners
Hello! I decided to create a list of missing footages of top prize winners. The purpose is, to find as many as possible videos/sources/etc. What kind of form do you prefer? 1. A Word file 2. Article in this Wiki 3. Another idea? Please share your ideas. Any help will be great! The list is TERRIBLY long...If I missed something - please, tell me! (this is only a raw version, please forgive me possible mistakes) List of missing footages of top prize winners 1. Renata Morgado 2. Enrique Chicote (only 15th question available) 3. Yasuyuki Kunimitsu 4. Yoshiaki Nagata 5. Ana Damásio 6. Harshvardhan Navathe 7. Frédéric Grégoire (only short fragment of winning moment available) 8. Ingrid Vervaeck (only short fragment of winning moment available) 9. Siksaka Bunluerith 10. Naoko Imao 11. Louis (only about 2-3 seconds after winning available) 12. Hiroshi Hase 13. „ An unknown Slovak bank employee won 1,000,000 Sk on December 22, 2000. First and only Slovak winner. – '' 14. Kazuyuki Nose 15. Anton Sutterlüty 16. Francesca Cinelli (only fragment of the final question available) 17. Vijay Raul and Arundhati 18. Katia Savignano (only short fragment of winning moment available) 19. Kotaro Kobayashi 20. Katsuhiro Minamigawa 21. Søren Brøndum Laursen (only 15th question available) 22. Chan Hon-cheung 23. Hitomi Sakamoto 24. Giovanni Grosso (only short fragment of winning moment available) 25. Sveinn Valgeirsson (only 15th question available) 26. Tudor Hurezeanu 27. Mihai Popa (only short fragment of winning moment available) 28. Antonio Ríos (only short fragment of winning moment available) 29. Akishi Kikuchi 30. Michiko Eguchi 31. Gonzalo Miranda (only 14th and 15th available) 32. Anders and Peter Lund Madsens (2002) 33. Juan Dario Jaramillo 34. Christiane de Piero 35. Naomi Osada 36. Elita Rumpe 37. Cheng Tak-cheung 38. Paolo Turchi 39. Sigrid Weiß-Lutz 40. Mira Bićanić (only 15th question available) 41. Irina Stalnaya 42. Monica Weinzettl 43. Karin Huber 44. Stelios Stergiou (only fragment of the final question available) 45. Tsuyoshi Shinjo 46. Jón Steinar and Hannes Hólmsteinn 47. Jaro Leskovsek 48. Davide Pavesi 49. Eugenio Vargas )only 15th question available) 50. Elfriede ("El") Awadalla 51. Søren Gudbrand and Lis Gudbrand 52. Yukiko Kashiwagi and Hanako Oshima 53. Viktor Niko 54. Per Hörberg (only short fragment of winning moment available) 55. Gábor Cserey (only 15th question available) 56. Zulay Marcano 57. Heide Gondek 58. Enrique Carlos Castillo (only final question available) 59. Peter, Helle and Alexander 60. Julie, Ulrik and Sia 61. Torgny Segerstedt 62. Joachim, Lukkas and Danie 63. Sumiko Fuji 64. Simon Ron Dalsgaard, Emil Aleksej Belinson and Marcus Heinrich Abrahamsen 65. Oliver Pocher 66. Thomas Gottschalk 67. Takeshi Kitano 68. Bjørn Lien (only 15th question available) 69. Lucía Sánchez 70. Willy Pérez (only 15th question available) 71. Jan Sundström (only final question available) 72. Michela De Paoli 73. ''Unknown Player won 120,000,000₫ on May 24, 2011. (Vietnam, we need a source) 74. Barbara Schöneberger 75. Rajesh Singh 76. Andreas Goldberger and Nina Hartmann 77. Mattias Österman (only 15th question available) 78. Paco Reverte (only 15th question available) 79. Rafael Lira 80. Lena Angviken (only short fragment of winning moment available) 81. Hussain Basha 82. Sonya Kraus 83. Eduardo Gaeilo Pajinag, Jr. 84. Peter Stöger and Ulrike Kriegler 85. Stephan Eberharter 86. Kristina Sprenger 87. Birgitta Hedström (only fragment of the final question available) 88. Alexandra Pascalidou and Lena Ag (only fragment of the final question available) 89. Angelika Kirchschlager 90. Julia Cencig 91. Ylva Orrmell (only 15th question available) 92. Marianne Hiller (only 15th question available) 93. Mohammad Kazem Category:Blog posts